heartless_marissa_meyerfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jest/@comment-98.19.216.71-20181201154547
Wanting to write a short sequel for my friend for Christmas. This is what I have so far. Can anyone give me any advice or thoughts or suggestions on what I should include in it? I sit upon my throne and look into the massive throne room. There were tapestries hanging on the walls and windows allowing light in. I sat up in my throne as an aroma approached my nose, soon followed by the royal chef walking in carrying a tray. He bows and says, “Your Majesty, I have your dessert.” “Well, give it to me.” He scurries to hand me the tray, quickly uncovering it. On the silver platter there is a sole lemon tart. I look at it in awe, being reminded of the tart I made for the King’s party oh so long ago. I pick it up and watch as you move to a safe distance. I bite into the brown crust and the lemon filling. It touches my tongue and causes my lips to pucker. The sweet whip cream topping the treat counteracts the bitter lemon flavor. It was perfect. “What are you still doing here? Get out!” You run out of the room. I stare at the tart remembering the party for which I made them for. That was the night in which he was going to propose. It was also the night I met Jest. “Oh how I miss them both. One more then the other however.” I look at the empty throne next to me. I had married the King and he was my husband, but that was after Jest had died. Jest. He was the martyr, always thinking about others first. Always thinking about me first. By him being a martyr, I became a monarch. I became the Queen of Hearts. But I could have been his in Chess. A tear rolls down my cheek. I wipe it away and force myself to focus on the present rather then the past. Today, I am listening to the voices of my people and helping them with their problems. “Next.” “The woman I love is alone. She used to love me the way I love her. But after I hurt her gravely, she gave her heart to someone else. I do not know if she is still the same as when I left her, but I want to find out. If she would let me.” I look up and see a black motley of hair. I look at his face and see a black heart drawn under his eye. In his hand is a jester’s hat without the bells. I stand up and walk towards you. “Jest? H-how can this be?” “Cath, is that still you?” I nod my head. “How are you here? I saw you get beheaded.” “The three witches. They saw me in the afterlife and how upset I was without you. They plucked me from heaven and managed to bring me back. I came back for you, for your heart.” “Wait my heart? Wasn’t your mission from the White Queen to take my heart and bring it to her?” “Yes but instead I have taken your heart and am keeping it to myself. I never want to be without you again.”